Slinte
Slinte was a male Human who served in the rank of officer of the True Sith Empire during the Galactic War against the Old Galactic Republic. Around 3642 BBY, Slinte held the rank of an ensign and was stationed on the icy planet called Hoth where he served as a second-in-command to Commander Lanklyn, who had recently been answering to the Sith Lord Darth Baras. When the apprentice of Baras arrived in search of a Jedi Knight Xerender, Lanklyn got himself captured while tracking the Jedi and it was Slinte who had to greet and assist the Sith during his absence. Though Baras' apprentice was able to find and rescue Lanklyn, he later proved his incompetence and Darth Baras had force-chocked him over the hologram, promoting Slinte to the now vacant post of the Commander. Slinte managed to hold onto the position and the apprentice had remembered his service. Next year, the apprentice was betrayed by Darth Baras, but was promoted to the rank of Emperor's Wrath by the Emperor's Hand. The newly appointed Wrath returned to Hoth in search of General Greist and approached Commander Slinte, who was unaware of Sith politics and assumed Baras send his apprentice to dispose of him. However, the Wrath demanded General Greist's location, in which Slinte was forced to reveal everything until he was executed by the future Wrath of Vitiate. Biography A Human male, Slinte served as a ensign of the Imperial Military. Slinte served is loyalty to the Empire, including the Sith Lord Darth Baras. Around 3642 BBY, Slinte was stationed on the icy planet of Hoth, which had been the site of a major space battle during the Galactic War between Imperial forces, Republic forces, and the White Maw. Slinte hated this job since he greatly feared Baras. When the apprentice of Darth Baras arrived on Hoth to track down the final target of Baras' plan, Jedi Knight Xerender, Slinte remained in Dorn Base until Commander Lanklyn got himself captured while tracking the Jedi, and Slinte was forced to greet and assist the Sith during his absence. After providing the coordinates, Slinte remained at his post while the apprentice successfully rescued Commander Lanklyn, who had been besieged by the native Talz that lived on the icy world. As soon as the apprentice managed to rid Xerender and his master Wyellett, Slinte watched in the sight of horror when Commander Lanklyn was force-choked to death by Baras over the hologram, who took out his frustrations on Lanklyn for his incompetence. Slinte was forced to be promoted to take Lanklyn's position as Commander. Around 3641 BBY, Slinte continued to remain on Hoth while General Greist had been in command of the Armageddon Battalion and followed under the command of Darth Baras. When the apprentice was betrayed by Baras, Slinte encountered the Sith Lord once again, and was quite afraid since Baras would kill for his failures. After been convinced by the Wrath to disclose Armageddon's whereabouts, Slinte was executed by the Sith Lord. Appearance *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Military Commanders of the True Sith Empire Category:Military Officers of the True Sith Empire